Shifting Sands
by kyuushunozomi
Summary: Our favorite miko has found herself in a mess. She has been turned male and sent to Egypt in the 1930's. And when she starts to adapt to this new life, something goes horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone, this is a MummyxInuYasha Crossover. It is Kagome centered...but it is MALE Kagome.

Warnings: This is rated M for a reason, there will be yoai, and if you don't like it don't read. There will also be light gore and violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy nor do I own InuYasha. I simply own the plot of this story and any OCs I may use.

-SS-

Chapter 1

Kagome pondered on how she had come to be in the 1930's and male. It had all started after the defeat of Naraku. She had been on her way home, the shikon complete and in her hands. But something went wrong. Right before she went to jump into the well, a demon attacked it, seeking to destroy her and get the complete shikon. All it had done was royally screw her over.

She had ended up in Egypt of all places. And when she looked down, she noticed a lack of breasts and the addition of a... well she was male now. A very well endowed male at that. Of course she reacted the only way that would have made since. She freaked out, had a huge scream fest right in the middle of the desert. And that was when Kai showed up. Now Kai was the epitome of feminine perfection. Possessing silky black hair, bright violet eyes, an angelic face, and perfectly curved body, Kagome had found herself in awe of her. Then she noticed to huge group of men behind her. They looked like workers, and they looked at her like she was insane. Kagome could understand why too. After all she was only naked and screaming in the desert. But Kai didn't seem to care, getting her clothes and offering her a place to stay. Eventually, Kagome told her about how all this had come to be. Kai barely batted an eyelash, saying that from now on Kagome would pose as he fiancée and her name was Kyo while she resided with her. Kagome found that this suited the situation perfectly and the two became where you rarely ever saw one without the other.

Kyo narrowed his grey, blue eyes staring at the hieroglyphics covering the tomb walls. His long black hair was tied back with a leather band, keeping it out of his handsome face as he worked. He had found that he was now a good 6'2" and a head taller then most of the people he worked with. He was dressed in loose brown trouser pants, a dirty white button up, and well loved leather boots. Around his neck was a red and white checker patterned scarf, used for when he was outside to help block the intense sunlight. His skin had been made a light caramel by being exposed to the hot sun of the desert. Though he had gone through a few sunburns in the months he had lived there. He had learned how to easily decipher hieroglyphics and found that excavating the tombs of long passed Egyptians had been something he'd come to enjoy. But what always annoyed him was when he was stuck deciphering surrounded by the loud noise of digging. He growled, climbing down from the makeshift lift he was using to go find his "fiancée."

When he found her, she was once again pouring over ancient texts. Despite having been around her for so long, he still found himself in awe when he looked at her. Her eyes were set at a relaxed half mast, a slight frown on her full pink lips. Her hair went over her shoulder and down in a thick braid that ended at her hips. She had decided to wear an outfit similar to his, but the shirt was large on her, letting her move with ease. She looked up, noticing his presence, and smiled.

Kyo walked over to her, loosely wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his face in the crook of her neck, smelling the salt of her skin and the scent of spring that she always carried on her. She placed one of her hands on his forearm, the corded muscles there toned from his months of work. Her skin still remained a light peach color and never seemed to change no matter how long she was in the sun.

"I'm guessing you couldn't focus with the worker's digging around you?" Her voice was melodious and light with an accent Kyo hadn't placed yet.

"Hai, they get so loud it makes it nearly impossible." He mumbled against her skin, smirking when she shivered slightly. Despite the fact that he was in this form because of a mishap, he had found playing Kai's fiancée soon became more of an enjoyment then a chore and necessity. Part of him found it was still odd, but that part of him was the part that still thought like Kagome, the eighteen year old who had just finished her quest. He also found that he wasn't in the body of an eighteen year old male either, having aged to his mid twenties.

"Then you can help me with these texts." She turned in his arms, a stack of worn papyrus in her hands. "And do be careful."

Kyo rolled his eyes, taking the texts and going over to another table set up for just this thing. "Did you ever get a reply from the O'Connells concerning the find at Hamunaptra?"

Kai looked over her shoulder at him, a slight wariness in her eyes. He knew something was up just by that look. "I did..."

"And...?" He raised one brow at her, urging her on.

"They will be here tomorrow."

Kyo whirled around so fast he was surprised he didn't get whiplash. "Run that by me one more time."

"The O'Connells said they would be here tomorrow. And I have made no further arrangements for us to move any further into the tomb out of respect to their orders." She said in a no arguments tone.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to talk her out of this, even if he tried for hours. Her mind was made up. He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh through his nose. "Fine,"

Evelyn O'Connell had to suppress a shiver as she saw Hamunaptra once again. Her eyes took in the tents there, and she was honestly surprised to see so many. She didn't know what to think when she had gotten a telegraph from Kai Nekozawa, requesting information on Hamunaptra. As soon as Evie had seen that cursed name she had Rick get them ready to leave. She thought back to her last run in with Imhotep. The Scorpion King, nearly dying, nearly loosing Alex, all this weighed heavily on her mind. She blinked her hazel eyes as if to snap out of her daze. "Rick...Ardeth did say he would meet us here, just in case?"

Rick looked at her with cool turquoise eyes, a comforting smile on his roguish face. "He did."

She was pacified for a second, before speaking again. "I don't like this Rick. I feel like something terrible is going to happen..."

Her husband looked off, a deep frown on his face. "If something does happen, we'll be able to handle it."

"I hope your right..." She mumbled, as they drew ever closer to the place where her nightmares had begun.

-SS-

Well this I the first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and please drop a review. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Shifting Sands2

OMG! Thank you soooo much for the reviews! I even did a little happy dance in my chair when I read them! (yes i happy dance. No it is not weird.) Thanks for the faves too! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

Warnings: Lemons, Yoai, -slight- Gore and Blood

And now on to the disclaimer....I don't own the Mummy or InuYasha.

Chapter 2

Kyo stared at the man now known as Mr. O'Connel. The Kagome part of him found the slightly shorter man attractive in a rough and tumble way. After all, the man looked like he had seen more then he should, and his nose looked like it had been broken a few times. But then again, the part of him that was more male found Rick O'Connel far from handsome. It wasn't the fact he was male, because Kyo found he was equally attracted to both sides of the spectrum, but the fact that he didn't make a habit of seeking after spoken for men.

And lovely Mrs. O'Connel would be hard to compete with. Her skin was a nice cream color, contrasting well with her brunette hair that fell in tight waves. Her frame was willowy yet nicely curved. He sent he a charming smile, keeping it from tunring to a smirk when Mrs. Evelyn flushed a pretty pink. Rick noticed this, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"And who might you be?" Mr. O'Connell's voice lacked the sophistication of Evelyn's, but was a smooth tenor that was blended well with a slight ruggedness.

"My name is Kyo Higurashi. I am Kai's fiancée and Co-worker on this dig." Kyo's face hurt from holding back his smirks. Both of them had shivered when they heard him speak. And he knew it wasn't from cold or fear. He gave them a grace bow, mentally chuckling when he thought back to the popular anime character Sebastian. (I no own him either...)"Welcome back to Hamunaptra."

Evelyn didn't know what to think when she met Kyo. The man was fairly tall, and almost ungodly beautiful. Yes, she loved Rick and never would she stray from him, but she was still aloud to appreciate a good view when she saw it. She and her husband were now fallowing the man to what seemed like the main part of the camp site. Kyo looked over one of his broad shoulders as if to make sure they were still with him, before opening the tent flap and stepping inside. Rick opened it for her, allowing her to step inside before fallowing. The first things she noticed was the petite woman talk to Kyo in a sing song language. She realized, after getting over the shock of her looks, that this woman was Kai.

Kai looked at her, a warm, greeting smile on her face. "Mr. and Mrs. O'Connel, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." She walked over to them, and they exchanged hand shakes.

"Ms. Nekozawa, we came here because...well it isn't safe for you to be here." Evie decided being blunt was what would work best.

The other woman blinked a few times, before nodding. "I know this. I know about Imhotep and how he was mummified, alive, and buried here. I also know of the curse."

Rick snorted, rolling his eyes. "Then you must be really crazy lady."

Evelyn jumped when she heard a growl. She was even more surprised to see it came from Kyo. Kai grabbed Kyo's arm, and gave Rick a small smile. "I am quite sane Mr. O'Connell."

"Call me Rick."

She blinked, and Evie realized it was something she did when surprised. "Rick it is then. And Evelyn for you Mrs. O'Connell?"

Evie shook her head, smiling slightly. "Evie is fine."

Kai nodded. "Why don't I show exactly why I requested your help..."

The O'Connell's would never guess what would happen next.

Ardeth Bay was not surprised to see that he was greeted with a lack of hospitality when he arrived at Hamunaptra. He knew he must look like some bandit, dressed in the all black ensemble of the Mejia. He lowered his hood, revealing his handsome face that was framed by loose raven curls that fell to his shoulders. His eyes were narrowed against the sun, though it was afternoon, but you could still tell they were a pure jet color. The men guarding the camp lowered their guns slightly. A few moments later two males stepped through them. Ardeth knew one was Rick, but the other was an unknown. The man exuded an air that drew people in, and it didn't help he had such exotic looks.

Rick told the men to lower their guns. They did so grudgingly. "Kyo, this is Ardeth Bay."

The man now known as Kyo, smiled slightly. "Ah, so you are the Mejia warrior. Please excuse the men, their a little paranoid over tomb robbers."

Ardeth got down from his horse, handing the reins to one of the men for him to lead the horse to the stable area. "Where is Evelyn? And more importantly, have they stumbled across anything of specific importance?"

Kyo liked this new male. He was beautiful. Not something most males were described as in his book, but he was. And his voice was very nice. He stepped forward, gesturing to where Kai was talking to Evie. "If you fallow me, I can show you where we are keeping all our important finds."

Ardeth nodded, and quickly fell in step with the taller male. "So you are Kyo?" Then where is this Kai that Evelyn talked about?"

Kyo lifted the flap to the tent, moving out of the way. "Just see for yourself, Ardeth."

The Mejia walked into the tent, and instantly noticed the smaller female talking with Evie. Evelyn turned and smiled at him in greeting. The other, Kai, walked over, and held out her hand for him to shake. "Mr. Bay I assume?"

He took her hand after a moment's hesitation and shook. "Please call me Ardeth. I am assuming Evelyn and Rick have told you about the risks of you being here?"

She smiled, looking over at Kyo. Kyo then walked over to her side. "We know very well of the risks. In fact, it is the whole reason we came here."

Ardeth felt his eyes widen slightly at the woman's words. Once he got over the initial shock, he found a soft frown on his lips. "Why?"

Kai was about to answer him when she suddenly paused. "Honestly...It is not something easily explained."

Kyo put his hand on her shoulder, and Ardeth could recognize the slight possessiveness behind the movement. The blue eyed male bent and whispered something in Kai's ear. She blushed slightly, and shook her head. She then turned her attention back to him. "Well...pick a tent Ardeth. You will be staying with us for a while."

The Mejia blinked, and watched as Kai and Kyo exited together. He turned to Evie and Rick who had the same look of confusion on their faces. He could only guess at whatever the two were doing.

Kyo had his arm wrapped loosely around Kai's waist as he walked with her to her tent. Her hand lingered over his, a subconscious action he had come to enjoy. As always, she was greeting the workers as she walked by, exchanging pleasantries and listening to any complaints. But the men had few things to complain about, and even more to praise. Kai was a very good provider, making sure the men never lacked anything they could possibly need. And Kyo found that she treated him with the same respect, if not with more affection. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Kai stopped in front of her tent.

She looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "Goodnight, Kyo. I'll see you in the morning." She stood on tip toe to give him the routine kiss on the cheek. Kyo found he wanted more then that.

He turned his face at the last second, seizing her lips with his. She stiffened for a second, and he could understand why. After all, he had kissed her only a few time before, and each time was sweet and soft. But he wanted more from this kiss other then a lingering feel of her. As she calmed, he felt her lips blossom against his own, growing soft in greeting. He tangled his fingers in her hair, deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue along the seam of her mouth, causing her to gasp in surprise. He was quick to seize the opportunity, exploring her mouth with nothing but pure dominating desire. Unfortunately, they both had to breathe.

Kai stare at him with glassy eyes, looking most definitely like a woman who had been kissed thoroughly. He smirked, leaning down the whisper his lips against hers in a lingering touch. "Goodnight Kai." He let her out of his hold, keeping the need to pull her back into his arms at bay.

She started to walk into her tent, but turned to look at him over her shoulder. With a small smile, she waved at him and walked into her tent.

Kyo lingered there for a moment before closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh. He turned on his heel, walking back toward his tent. He would be burning tonight, and it would not be because of the desert heat.

~SS~

Well, that the end of chapter two. I hope you like it! Finally some action..though it was only a kiss…^.^"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own IY or the Mummy

Warnings: same as last time

Chapter 3:

Kyo felt his eyes narrow against the bright desert sun, a deep frown marring his face. It had been a few days since the O'Connell's and Ardeth arrived, and he found it harder and harder to be alone with Kai. But where one door closed, another opened. He was able to form some kind of relationship with Ardeth, though the Mejia seemed wary of him. He felt a chuckle escape his lips and he ignored when Rick gave him a questioning look. He focused on the hieroglyphs he was uncovering, trying to get back on track. He found that it was hard to devote his attention to the simple task when he knew very well Kai was alone in her tent, studying some of their findings. All he had to do was sneak off and then...

Kyo shook his head, a scowl marring his face. He shifted uncomfortably, wishing that he hadn't kissed Kai. Ever since that kiss, it was growing harder not to think of other things he could be doing with Kai. Many of them involving things that the Kagome of the past would have fainted at the mention of. His eyes narrowed further and he gave up, sitting back. "I hate this job..."

Rick let out a snort, shaking his head. "You've been glaring at that hieroglyph for ten minutes now. I kind of got that."

Blue eyes looked in bored irritation at the older male. "I think you enjoy my pain."

The O'Connell gave an almost sinister smirk. "Oh, you have no idea."

Kyo rolled his eyes, settling into the brotherly bond the two of them had formed in the short amount of time the O'Connell's had been with them. He stood, stretching out his back until he heard a satisfying pop. Relaxing again, he noticed Rick had gathered up the tools and was now climbing up the ladder and out of the under ground chamber. He let out a soft groan and quickly fallowed after him.

Ardeth watched in rapt interest as Kai and Evie bickered over the translation to one of the scrolls they had found. Kai being right. He had read over them, and the exotic female had been closer to the true translation then Evie was. But Mrs. O'Connell was a stubborn woman. He smiled amusedly when Kai waved her hands in a defeated gesture, obviously fed up with the silly argument. Evie nodded in victory, moving on to the next scroll. Kai let out a soft un-lady like snort, walking over to him. "Stubborn woman,"

The Mejia smiled slightly, starring at where Kyo and Rick were approaching them from. "Yes, but that is what makes her...Evelyn."

The petite woman looked at Kyo, a far away look in her eyes. "I guess you are right Ardeth."

He raised his brow gently touching the woman's shoulder. "Are you alright Kai?"

She blinked, shaking her head slightly. She smiled, though it was small and strained. "I'm fine Ardeth."

His dark eyes flashed at the obvious lie, but before he could pursue the topic any further, Kyo and Rick walked into the tent. The blue-eyed male instantly swept Kai into an embrace, kissing the top of her head. She lit up then, a slight glow surrounding her. Rick shook his head at the two, kissing his wife softly. Ardeth suddenly felt...alone.

Kyo wanted to hold Kai a little while longer, but she got out of his arms and walked back over to her scrolls. He noticed the worry in her eyes, and the sadness in her aura. He frowned. This bothered him more then he though it would. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to her. "Kai..."

She looked at him, and his big give away that something was wrong was that she quickly looked away. He didn't waste a moment as he led her out of the tent and straight to his own lodgings. She pulled her arm out of his grasp, a heated glare on her face. "Just what do you think you're-?"

He cut her off, his lips sealing over hers. His tongue swept into her mouth, dominating, soothing, exploring. She tasted addictingly sweet, and it only became better as she responded in fervor. Her tongue rubbed against his, quickly engaging his in a battle for dominance. His arm wrapped around her waist, his hand tangling in the silky mass of her hair. Her hands gripped his shoulders, her body pressing tightly against his own.

Kyo finally broke the kiss when his lungs burned for air. He watched several emotions flash in her eyes, before it settled for anger. He let out a sigh, cupping her cheek in his hand. He ran his thumb gently along the line of her jaw, closing his eyes. "What's the matter Kai?"

She took a deep breath, and when she let it out her whole body sagged. "I...I'm scared, Kagome. I know that eventually you will find a way to break the curse. Then what will happen to us?" Her gaze met his, and Kagome felt his heart ache painfully.

"Nothing will change. No matter what happens, I'll be by your side." He realized that she had called him by his name. His name Kagome. "No matter if I'm a man or woman, I will always be here with you."

Kai kissed him again. Soft and sweet, and everything that made his heart melt. He didn't want it to end, but she pulled back to lay her head on his chest. Kyo breathed in her sweet, calming scent, his eyes slowly closing. He wouldn't lose her. He wouldn't lose this. No matter what, she was his, and he'd be damned if anything stopped him from being with her.

Far away from Hamunaptra, hidden amongst the sands of the desert, a figure dressed in a long dark cloak stood. The only thing visible was his face. It was wickedly handsome, but the cruel slash of his mouth and the pure evil in his crimson gaze made him look terrifying. He chuckled darkly, staring out into the distance. "I'll find you miko...and you will wish that the curse would have lead to your death..."

A gust of wind swept up the sands around him, and soon he was lost among the golden sands.

Kyo felt his eyes shoot open as a feeling of dread snaked its way around his heart. He sat up from his pallet, pausing when he heard a soft sigh next to him. He looked down into Kai's sleeping face. Her long lashes lay on delicate cheek bones, the jet black color contrasting with her pale skin. Her pretty pink lips were parted slightly, soft sighs leaving them with each exhale of breath. Her hands were curled under her chin, but he knew they had been lying on his chest before. He ran a steadying hand through his hair, closing his eyes as he tried to calm down. He looked at her again, smiling slightly when she frowned, scooting closer to his warmth in her sleep. He swept back her hair from her face, tucking behind her ear.

His eyes went cold and distant, a slight glare on his face. "I won't let anything happen to you. I swear."

-End of Chapter 3-

I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

With all my love and fear,

Kyu


	4. Author's Note

Okay everyone, here's the deal. I have personally made it to where I owe y'all a one-shot. On my profile I already have this posted, but for those of you who never check out profiles, I'm doing this. I will write ANY one-shot that is Kagome/Kyo centered. All I need is the characters' name and what series they come from. You can also request lemons or no citrus at all.

Peace out homie gs!

-Kyuu


	5. Chapter 5

Omg! I am sorry for not updating in so long. I broke my arm and couldn't type, and when it went back to finish writing the chapter, I had been stopped at a very awkward point for me, and thus I got brain blocking so bad that it wasn't even funny. But I promise that you'll like this chapter!

Warnings: Same as before

Disclaimer: I do not own

-S.S-

Was this a dream? No it was more of a nightmare. That is what Kyo thought as he was pulled deeper into the dreamscape. Everything was in ruins, and the workers that Kai had spent so much time seeing to lay strewn across the desert sand in a horrible display of gore. He felt worry build up in him as he noted that he had yet to hear Kai or see her. He took a shock intake of breath, quickly running through the remains of their camp, looking for her.

He stopped suddenly, seeing a familiar mass of black hair peaking out from what seemed to be a collapsed tent. He dashed over, heart pounding in his chest, its rhythm painful. He kneeled down next to the body, pulling back the tarp slowly, afraid as to what he would see once he removed it.

The tarp peeled away, stuck to the body beneath by blood. Kyo felt his heart in his throat, thudding painfully as he forced himself to look at the corpse.

Kai stared back at him with eyes dull and lifeless, her face forever in a mask of death.

He reached to touch her cheek, his hand trembling. Right before he could touch her, a tentacle all too familiar to him shot up, going straight for a killing blow he wouldn't be able to dodge.

Then he woke up.

-S.S-

Kyo ran his hand over his face, eyes blood shot from another night of not sleeping. He honestly looked like crap, a few days worth of shadow on his jaw, dark bags under his eyes, his hair ragged, and his clothes worthy of the messiest bum award. He closed his eyes, leaning back against the pillar he was supposed to be cleaning off to read the hieroglyphs off of.

Three days he had gone without sleeping a good solid night. And at least two of those nights had been nearly sleepless. Ever since he had had that dream about the slaughter, he dreaded sleeping.

And he knew that it was costing him dearly.

He had made so many mistakes the past few days. One of which had costs nearly the lives of the small crew he always took with him into his dig sights. He had lead them into what he assumed was a still stable tunnel, just to find out it wasn't so stable. They had been very lucky to get out before anyone got hurt.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he felt a presence in front of him. Ardeth had crouched himself in front of him, and Kyo realized her had slid down into the sand, beginning to doze off.

The Mejia's dark gaze shined with concern, his lips tilted into a frown. "When did you last sleep Kyo?" He asked, bringing one of his hands out to steady the taller male.

"Define sleep," Kyo replied back. He was a smartass when cranky.

Ardeth sighed, shaking his head. "Come, I will take you to Kai."

He rose, holding his hand out for Kyo to take. The blue-eyed miko turned man took it, rising up carefully.

He really wasn't looking forward to Kai lecturing him again on not taking care of himself, despite the fact he knew it was just because she cared about him.

-S.S-

Kai stared at Kyo as he slept his head in her lap. Kamis, why was this man so handsome? Why did he make her feel like this? She gently traced over the strong line of his jaw, newly shaven. She stroked the fullness of his bottom lip with her thumb, starring at the male perfection that he was.

But that perfection was marred with the obvious signs of exhaustion that he had been put under.

She really was a fool. She shouldn't have fallen in love with him. She knew what would happen when she broke his curse. Kagome would be gone, taken back to her appropriate time. And that would leave her heartbroken.

She laughed bitterly at herself, leaning back against the chest behind her, closing her eyes as she willed back silly tears.

She felt so exposed around Kyo, like she had no control over her emotions what so ever. And even while he slept, she found it hard to control to sadness that had entered her when she found out the repercussions of breaking the curse.

She snapped out of it when Kyo stirred, awakening with a quick, deep breath. His brows furrowed as he tried to figure out where he was, and Kai felt the urge to kiss the wrinkles that formed above his nose at the action.

"Morning sleeping beauty," She murmured, gently running her fingers through his blue-black hair.

He turned his azure eyes up at her, the confusion quickly melting away. He smiled slightly, his whole ace changing with the grin. She wanted to kiss him again, if just to keep that smile on his face.

"How long have I been out?" He asked, voice huskier then normal from sleep.

She frowned, thinking. "I would guess at least half of day."

He sucked in a breath, sitting up in one quick motion, nearly knocking heads with her. "You're serious? I'm going to be so far behind on my dig now…"

If it was one thing Kyo hated, it was having to make up for lost time. It meant longer hours, harder work, and less pay off.

"It'll be fine. Rick took over your dig site and you are still on schedule. Why didn't you tell me you haven't been sleeping well?" She quickly soothed him.

Kyo felt his heart plummet and warm at the face she gave him. Her expressive eyes bemoaned concern and worry, laced deeply with love. Her lips pouted slightly, and he held back the urge to swoop down and kiss her till she was breathless.

He'd do that later. Like after he answered her question.

"Because you'd worry, koi. And when you worry, it usually does not bode well with the workers." He reached up, cupping her cheek as he traced the delicate curve with his thumb.

She sighed, relenting as she leaned into his touch. "Please don't do that again, Kyo."

He frowned, not about to offer her an empty promise.

Her gaze went misty, but he knew she understood why he did not speak. She moved when he sat up, standing as she stretched out her legs.

Kyo gave her a moment before e pulled her down to him, slanting his lips over hers. She gasped softly, but melted into his hold, opening her mouth to let his tongue explore. He was hit with the sweet spicy tastes of her almost instantly, making heat course through his veins as he hardened almost painfully.

He pulled her into his lap, legs on either side of his hips. He smirked into the kiss when at the skirt she wore that allowed him to feel the heat of her so achingly close. He wrapped an arm around her slim waist, tangling his hand in her hair. His free hand worked on a more important task. One that focused of those lovely breasts that he had dreamed of holding in his hands.

He cupped one of the twin weights through the thin material of her top, feeling the pebbled peak of her nipple press against the center of his palm. He teased the bud, using her shirt as the perfect tool. She moaned, the sound do terribly wonderful things to him. He broke off the kiss, panting slightly with the need for air.

Gods, she was beautiful.

Kyo took in the swollen tender lips, the hooded gaze, and the disheveled hair. No woman should ever look this beautiful and tempting. It just wasn't right. It couldn't be healthy for him to burn this much, to be this absolutely needy of her.

He groaned softly as his arousal pressed insistently to the seam on his pants, not going to be forgotten with Kai so close.

But he stopped himself from going further. He wanted her to want this as much as he did, to where there would be no regrets when they woke in the morning with the full impact of what they had done.

"Kai, I want you to be sure you want this. Because if you don't, all you have to do is leave now. I won't hate you for it, and it won't change anything." Those words sounded so honest, so Mr. Nice Guy, when all he wanted to do was tear her clothes off and bury himself in the soft heat of her.

She bit her lip, and he knew that she was thinking about his offer. And when those eyes connected with his, the burning need in them swirling and beckoning him, he knew her answer.

He gently lowered her onto the pallet beneath them, pinning her underneath his weight. She stared up at him, a rosy flush on her cheeks as she held him with her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers gently playing with his hair. He smiled down at her, leaning down to kiss her softly on her full lips.

He left her with a lingering touch, moving downward to the curve of her neck. He nuzzled it softly, before placing his lips over her pulse. The beat was fast against his flesh, telling him just how nervous she was.

He smiled, before sucking on the spot. Her breath hitched, her whole body going taunt before relaxing with a low mewl. He made sure to leave a nice sized mark, wanting everyone to know just who Kai belonged to.

His fingers worked of her top, undoing the buttons till they revealed the creamy flesh of her breasts and tummy. He was slow, methodical as he explored the new flesh, making sure to kiss, lick, and nip every inch on skin. And he was more then through.

By the end of his little trip, Kai was nearly wild with the need coursing in her veins. She wanted him, and she knew that there were a few things standing in the way. In what had to be a record, she had his top removed, and thrown somewhere in the tent.

Kyo clucked his tongue, starring down at her with a heated gaze. "You are impatient."

She actually growled, a little surprised at the sound that escaped her lips. "And you are teasing."

He shrugged, and she became entranced with the way his muscles moved so flawlessly beneath the bronzed skin. She studied him. He was built to perfection, packed with lithe muscle that made her mouth water. He had powerful shoulders, tampering down to a narrow waist and slim hips. His abs were defined, toned so temptingly that she fought down the urge to swoop down and lick over them until she purred. Her attention was then caught by the coarse dark hairs that led down beneath his pants, thickening slightly at the top.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Kyo took one of her breasts into his hot mouth, tongue and teeth teasing her peak. Her body arched, offering more to him as she closed her eyes, a sigh of pleasure escaping her parted lips. The man truly had one of the most sinful mouths in existence. Her whole body was burning under his ministrations, and she shifted uneasily as she felt a wicked pressure building within her.

She needed him now, despite how much she enjoyed what he was doing to her.

As of sensing her inner turmoil, Kyo released her breast, leaning back as he rested his weight on his forearms. Silently, for no words had to be spoken, he removed the last of their clothing.

Her eyes widened at the sight of his erect length. He was long, thick, and she felt the wetness between her legs grow as she stared at him. But then a snap of reality hit her. This would hurt a lot more because he was so well endowed. Yet that wasn't going to stop her as she willingly let him part her legs, nestling himself between them to where his engorged member hovered above her waiting core.

Taking in a deep, somewhat shaky breath, she locked gazes with him.

Kyo knew by Kai's reaction that she was growing ever more nervous at what was to come. And he could understand why. It would hurt her at first, and he cursed that fact. The last thing he ever wanted to do was cause her pain.

When her gaze locked with his, and she gave a nod, telling him it was alright to go ahead.

He slowly began to ease the tip of his length into her, letting out a groan as her walls instantly clamped down in a velvet fire of an embrace.

Deciding what was best; he quickly took her lips with his before thrusting his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt and breaking the barrier that marked her as virgin. Her body went taunt in response, and she dug her nails into his shoulders as a wave of pain hit her. After what seemed like eternity, she moved her hips, telling him it was alright to continue.

He began to move, his pace slow and steady. But soon it wasn't enough for either of them. It became wild, untamed, both crying and needing for something purely primal.

Kai's whole body rocked with his thrust as she mewled and moaned.

She wouldn't know what other men felt like, but her whole being swore that Kyo had to be a god among men. He was just too good, his thrust hitting something in her that had her whole body trembling with pleasure. The pressure inside built to a crescendo, the coil tightening almost painfully before it snapped, leaving her blinded by a white hot wave of pleasure.

She heard Kyo groan, stilling completely before he came, before his warm seed filled her. He pulled out of her slowly, before lying by her side. He pulled her into her arms, kissing her erratic pulse as he smiled.

"I love you Kai." He murmured, nuzzling her neck softly.

She felt a blush stain her cheeks, earning a chuckle from him. "I love you too, Kagome."

His smile widened, and he took comfort in that fact she had used his real name. Even deep inside, he was still that young miko. And that miko was terrified with the dreams he had been having, and the overwhelming fear that something evil was coming, and that Kai would be hurt because of the past she had tired to escape from. Thought she had escaped from.

His lover kissed him, worry in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

He smiled, and though it killed him inside to lie to her, he did. "I'm fine."

How he wished it were true.


End file.
